the_adventures_of_kimberly_stevensfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kimberly Stevens/Episodes
Season 1- 2009-2010 The Great Adventure-Kimberly and her friends have a great adventure! Aired 9/2/09 Rated TV-G The Great Cold ( working title is The Great Cold Day )-When there is a cold outside, Kimberly ends up getting sick and then she eats some soup and drink some tea to make her feel better. Aired 10/7/09 Rated TV-PG The Big Day-After someone died of congestive heart failure which is a heart disease, the shock came to everyone. Aired 10/30/09 Rated TV-14. The End-Laura announces that everyone might die since it may be the end of the world?! She might be joking though. Aired 11/2/09 Rated TV-14 Real, Not Fake-Laura and her friends finds that the condition where skin turns into bone is real and isn't fake. Laura and the rest of the gang is shocked which is weird because the condition is shocking and do not want to have. Aired 11/30/09 Rated TV-G One Day Only-For a day only, Laura Taylor thinks that watching a video Zara Gets Grounded would work. Aired 1/1/10 Rated TV-14 It Goes Like This-Cecilia was in a very serious thinking comma so Laura is asked to take her place. Aired 1/7/10 Rated TV-PG The New Bowersock Girl In Town ( Season 1 Finale )-Kimberly and her friends meets Madeline Bowersock who is 7 years old. This is the final episode in season 1 and first episode to feature a message at the end of the episode. Aired 1/9/10 Rated TV-G Season 2- 2010-2011 This episode only has 4 episodes due to the creator is severely injured and cannot film. Something Else-Helen wanted to have something else besides swiss miss rolls. Aired 1/13/10 Rated TV-14 Test-Laura does a test with The Princess and the Goblin trailer with the GoAnimateForSchools app and do a trailer with the audio and the same exact movie except it is titled "The Pretty Girl and the Goblin" which is similar to The Princess and the Goblin. Aired 1/30/10 Rated TV-PG Failure-Laura wanted to merge the article "I Would Like to Know" with "We Have No Idea" which turns out to be a bad idea. Aired 12/31/10 Rated TV-14 Old Teacher, New Life ( season 2 finale )-This old teacher has a new life to come ahead. This is the final episode in season 2 and the second episode to feature a message at the end of the episode. Aired 1/2/11 Rated TV-14 Season 3- 2011-2012 The New Member-Kimberly and the gang meets Farley Park who is 4 years old. Aired 1/6/11 Rated TV-PG Madeline Bowersock We Meet Again-Kimberly and her friends meet Madeline Bowersock again and then they learn that she has a sister named Lily-Grace and a brother named Hayden. They also learn that Madeline has a mom named Jenniffer and a father named Thad. Aired 1/30/11 Rated TV-14 Farley Park We Meet Again-Kimberly and the gang meet Farley Park again and then they meet the rest of her family. Aired 2/14/11 Rated TV-PG Something New-TBA Aired 12/13/11 Rated TV-14 A New Adventure-Laura and her friends start a new adventure. Aired 12/23/11 Rated TV-G The New Princess ( Season 3 Finale )-Kimberly and her friends meets a princess named Irene and learns evidence that she has a really good relationship with Curdie. This is the final Season 3 episode. There is a warning that is really useful saying that the next episode isn't appropriate for younger kids. Aired 1/1/12 Rated TV-14 Season 4- 2012-2013 Bathroom Trouble ( banned episode )-Harry Porter has pulled a nasty trick on Maddisson Porter by leading her into the bathroom and stripping her naked. Will the team be able to fix the problem and stop Harry? ( Aired 1/11/12 ) ( Rated TV-MA ) Princess Irene We Meet Again-Kimberly and her friends meet Irene again and learn evidence that Irene has a strained relationship with the rest of her family but her great great grandmother Irene. ( Aired 2/1/12 ) ( Rated TV-14 ) Hotlines ( banned episode )-Kaden McKinney hacks the computers in the Supernanny universe, and accidentally sends a strange "( bleep ) virus", which shocks a lot of people and it makes the town go out of hand. Aired 2/4/12 Rating TV-MA-S Strange Change ( banned episode )-Jared and Paige have a day with each other, which causes others to believe that they are in a relationship. Aired 3/2/12 Rated TV-MA New Resident of Slumberland-Kimberly and her gang meet Princess Camille and then they see that she was from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. Aired 4/1/12 Rated TV-14 Princess Camille We Meet Again-Kimberly and her friends meet Princess Camille again and then they discover evidence that she was discriminated against by Flip which is very racist. Aired 12/30/12 Rated TV-14 The Call ( Season 4 Finale )-A phone call went viral while Laura was try to make a call. Final Season 4 episode. Aired 1/2/13 Rated TV-14 Season 5- 2013-2016 ( Bleep )!-Someone swore a lot. Despite the title, it turns out that the episode was NOT banned and it is more safe. Aired 7/9/13 Rated TV-G The Dreamer ( banned episode )-Eden Addis and her family visit Princess Irene's house for a ( bleep ) party. Aired 8/15/13 Rated TV-M Tainted Love ( banned episode )-Jennifer and Eric comes down to their levels. Aired 9/9/13 Rated TV-M Take Me To The Limits-Lauren Collins was shocked when Joseph Collins told her to ( bleep ) off. Aired 9/30/13 Rated TV-PG Enough ( banned episode )-McKenzie Silva and her siblings find out that their nurse was drunk. This episode has been banned worldwide due to a Princess and the Goblin scene-like in the episode. Aired 10/2/13 Rated TV-M Cursing ( banned episode )-Curdie's dad and Curdie's mother get in a huge fight, cursing a lot. Curdie shortly comes and thinks the cursing is okay to say, he then goes to school and makes everyone curse. The adults are shocked, but the children don't know whats wrong. Later the children apologize for cursing, and everything is back to normal. Aired 1/1/14 Rated TV-MA Invested ( Season 5 Finale )-Sophie Steer does not know what she is even doing so she gets help from Orla Birou. Last episode from season 5. Aired 4/30/16 Rated TV-14-LV Season 6- 2016-present Blown Away ( banned episode )-Something that Laura and her friends encounter is very appalling, and then the whole Taylor house exploaded! Aired 5/2/16 Rated TV-M Out of the IQ-When Cheryl McMillion try to use sunscreen until you are indoors technique, she is out of her mind! Aired 6/10/16 Rated TV-14 Facentehub ( banned episode ) - Kayla asks Ethan to perform a number of ( bleep )ual actions on her, after an argument in chat. Aired 6/11/16 Rated TV-M The Fight- Brenda and Zachary Dostal are in a huge fight! Aired 6/12/16 Rated TV-14 Flossie- Laura is not sure how this flossing machine works. Aired 6/12/16 Rated TV-PG Endless Love- Princess Camille puts in a huge amount of effort to make this really big movie. Aired 6/12/16 Rated TV-14 Satisfaction ( banned episode )- Princess Irene and Curdie are very unsatisfied with Lootie because she constantly makes ( bleep )ographic videos so they decide to find something about it. Aired 6/12/16 Rated TV-M I Will Survive- Ticks- Go to the Loo ( banned episode )- Category:Browse